Moonrise
by Pernshinigami
Summary: The Mirror Universe is not the only alternate dimension. In the Celestial Dimension, three rival colleges the Picard Institute, the Janeway Institute and the Sisko Institute guard a series of gates to the Star Trek Universe. summery cont. inside!


Moonrise 

by Nyassa Kaiba

Notes: This is my first Star Trek non crossover. Please go easy.

Summery: The Mirror Universe is not the only alternate dimension. In the Celestial Dimension, three rival colleges; the Picard Institute, the Janeway Institute and the Sisko Institute guard a series of gates to the Star Trek Universe. But there's something very familiar about the inhabitants of these Colleges, and Jazra T. Riker is going to find out what it is, whether she likes it or not!

Chapter One- The Ying of the Yang

It was Athletic Season, and despite her being the youngest inhabitant of the Picard Institute Jazra Teresa Riker was ready to show her mettle against Tumara Paris, the reigning Track Champion from the Janeway Institute. Jazra had been waiting for the chance to prove to the students of the rival school that the Picard Family, who had founded the college, had been right to create a High School Level Boarding School. Clouds were gathering on the horizon, and though Tumara's boyfriend, one of the Hidden, had warned them about the gathering thunderstorm Tumara had pushed the wrong button. She had pushed the loyalty button, the one that said, "I'll do anything for my school, and anything for Jeana Picard, because she's in your class and she's the ringleader of your little crew." And now Jazra was in /no/ position to back down.

And so Dana maneuvered her mechanical chair to the referee's position on the track. The Android peered curiously at the two girls before asking. "May I ask the purpose of this competition?"

"I suppose, but there is no purpose." Commented Dirrol Troi from his position a few tiers up. "And Jordan complains that we men are competitive?" Dirrol was speaking of the Engineering Concentration Student, Jordan LaForge.

Jordan was blind, with a Seeing Eye dog and several screen readers attached to her computer to translate what was said to Braille. Jordan had a tendency to complain about anyone or anything that got between her and getting the job done, with an aversion to fights and arguments. She could detect a faulty engine by its sound, damaged computer circuits with her hands, and exactly what escaping gasses were leaking and what sort of reaction they would cause by their smell.

"Ah, I have noticed, that when Students from the Janeway Institute come to visit us, there is usually some form of competition, one that is not sanctioned by the coaches."

"Yes, and this is one that I don't think is going to end well." Dirrol pointed to the clouds gathering overhead. "Dana… you are waterproof right?"

"My systems are waterproof for up to two hundred pounds of pressure per square inch." Replied Dana as she raised the flag that was used for practice races. "I am in no danger. Are you ready?" She asked, though a touch of concern seemed to color her tone.

"Ready."

"Ready to rock!" Tumara growled as she tensed up.

That was the instant Belior and Garnan arrived, from different directions. They were both of the Hidden, though Garnan could pass as a human quite well, Belior was half Klingon, and usually had to wear a hat when he left the institute. Today it was a black Durag, an accessory that Belior usually handled with disdain.

"Oh no not again." Belior covered his face with a hand.

Garnan grimaced. "Something has to be done about those two. They get into needless fights every time they come here."

Dana turned to the two newcomers before saying. "When they come to the Student Council meeting soaking wet, be sure to tell them 'I told you so.'" And she waved the flag. "GO!"

Jazra pelted down the track as fast as her long legs would go. As Reflections went, Jazra always thought she bore very little resemblance to her double. Her hair was cut short, so that it hung around her ears. It was originally curly, but she'd straightened it. Steely blue eyes stared out of a face currently cast in seriousness. The red black and goldknot tied to her shoulder, with its three rows tied tightly, showed her mirror's status as a Starfleet Commander. Jazra's form was small boned for a fifteen year old, but her legs were longer in proportion to her body. And there were no obstacles for her to trip over.

A sort of unofficial Hierarchy existed between the Student Council Members of the three institutes, based on the ranks of their, "Reflections," as well as their specialties. Though there were exceptions, (Regina Barclay had opted for biology instead of her Reflection's choice of Engineering, for example,) Jazra was no good at either of the other two specialties. Though once she had considered Security as an option, Jazra had come to realize, as she grew closer to her fellow reflections, that Command was the choice for her. And thegold Chevrons on the right shoulder of her red jumpsuit indicated that, through training, experience, and strength, she had earned her rank as Vice President of the Student Council, right beneath Jeana Picard herself!

Muscles were pumping, legs working. She and Tumara were neck and neck! Jazra delighted in the activity of her body, even if she lost, she loved physical activity. But this time she could. not. lose!

Then the thunder rolled, and the sky began to weep just as Jazra crossed the finish line, in a flat out tie with Tumara. The two of them stood there, panting and swiftly becoming soaked. Belior practically grabbed Tumara by the ear. "Katry is /not/ going to like you coming to the meeting soaked!" He scolded.

"You're not my mother!" Tumara protested as she let herself be dragged away. When Belior let go she stole a kiss on Belior's cheek.

"Everything a warrior does must have a purpose love." Said Belior as he wrapped an arm around Tumara's waist.

Jazra met her crewmates at the edge of the bleachers. "Next time… I'll… get… her…" Jazra panted.

"Jazra." Dirrol rolled his eyes. "We need to talk. I hear Garnan got his hands on some of that new chocolate pastry?" Was the question to Garnan.

"Indeed." Garnan replied. "You need to try this Dirrol, it's the thickest dark chocolate mousse you'll ever taste."

Jazra chuckled. "Let me get dry first, Garnan, you really should /not/ have said the words…"

"Dark chocolate? Jazz!" Dirrol protested. "I can control myself around chocolate thank you and I'd rather you not tease me about it!"

"Relax, you know I'm joking." Jazra chuckled.

"I know, but…"

As they passed the locker room Jazra grabbed a towel from a clean laundry rack and started towseling her hair dry, then towel became a shield against the rain. Dana wheeled along behind them, not bothering with a towel. The group headed up the hill path to the Dean's Cottage, where Jeana Picard waited for them. At nineteen, Jeana was President of the Student Council. Her parents ran the university, but Jeana herself had a flair for leadership. Jazra would follow her to the battle of the apocalypse and back.

"So…" Dirrol mused as they walked up the hill. "Jazra, you know that school dance coming up right?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Jazra's heart began to pound.

"Soooooo… care to go to it with me?" Dirrol asked.

Garnan had to laugh. Dana looked confused. "This is a human ritual?"

"The ritual of getting up the strength to ask the person you've been crazy over since you were in third grade out to a school dance, where everybody can see who they're dating yes." Garnan chuckled.

"I see." Dana peered curiously at Jazra. "And are you going to say yes?"

Jazra turned red, growled and stalked up the path to the cottage.

"Normally we only get that reaction from Warra." Commented Garnan as he kept his stride steady, not caring to follow Jazra.

"Jazz! Wait!" Dirrol protested.

Jazra waited, but didn't turn around. "Dirrol, we're /friends./" Jazra stated. "Nothing more, how /dare/ you ask me in front of the other two, when you /know/ that my reaction would be public."

"Sorry Jazra." Dirrol drooped. "Didn't I just /know/ you'd say no? But I had to try."

Other members of the Student Council were making their way towards the cottage now. Daivid Crusher came from the infirmary, being a med student, he spent most of his spare time learning what he could from the nurses and two doctors who lived directly on campus. Warra, the Klingon martial artist was making her way as well, from an angle that would have put her at the local Martial Arts Club. Jordan came from the big building at the top of the hill, her Labrador Eye Dog, Fuzzball was leading her down the familiar path.

Jeana's expression was all Jazra needed to know that something was horribly up. And when Jazra walked into the council room to find that President Katry of the Janeway Institute's Student Council, and Benji of the Sisko Institute's Student Council were both on video phone confirmed that sinking feeling in Jazra's stomach. As the rain continued to pound outside, Jeana indicated the towels she'd set aside and the two hot pots, one of hot chocolate, one of Earl Gray Tea, that she'd made in the cottage's cramped kitchen.

Katry was continuing. "This isn't funny Jeana, if the gates have become active, then there's a good chance one of us is going to end up going through."

Jazra's heart began to pound.

"It's not a matter of when Katry, but who." Jeana said darkly. "Benji's going to have the toughest task, keeping the Dominion from coming through."

"No, Katry is." Benji pointed out. She shook her head. "The Dominion is nothing compared to the Delta Quadrant Nasties that her Reflection deals with."

"Whatever the reason, the…"

"You mean to tell me that the interdimensional gates, the greatest mystery in three universes, have activated?" Jordan gawked.

There was a look between the others. Garnan sighed as he poured himself some tea. "Presidents, the three of you, stay calm and don't panic. This may be it. We may finally get to make contact between our universes."

"Unless they've opened onto the Mirror Universe." Shuddered Benji.

"A point well taken." Jeana agreed.

Katry sighed. "I've already ordered Belior back as fast as his legs can take him, to set up an alarm system when somebody approaches the gate. He's got an idea for one, a primitive motion sensor and video camera to keep an eye on the other side of the gate."

"Would that that stop a changeling." Muttered Benji. "I can tell you right now, the Founders would just go liquid and slip right under the bar."

"Perhaps, you could send some of your people through, some of your Hidden, and explain to your Reflection that you need a forcefield generator? I've heard that one on maximum power can even kill one if they get persistent." Garnan commented. He was usually able to soothe the sometimes restless Member of the Sisko Institute.

"And he'd just up and give us one?" Benji asked. "If he's anything like I am he'd either say that my crew are Changelings in Disguise or cite a lovely little rule called the Prime Directive." Benji growled. "I'll have guards keeping an eye on the thing round the clock. But you forget, some of us have classes that we can't just drop, even to save the world."

"So build one." Suggested Jordan. "If it has been done it can be done. We may not be on the same technological level as our Starfleet Counterparts but that doesn't mean that we can't figure out what's possible."

Benji looked at her incredulously.

"That's not a bad idea." Katry commented. "I'll see if Belior can manage one for you Benji."

By then everybody had taken their seats. "So…" Dirrol mused darkly. "The gates have finally opened."

"Nothing more disturbing than to realize there's a male you somewhere out there." Jordan shuddered.

"Or a female you." Dai agreed.

"Jeana, we need a favor." Katry agreed. "We need help. The odds are very slim that we'd be able to search the Delta Quadrant for Captain Janeway, and there's no way at all she'd be able to help us. And Benji's Reflection has a war on his hands, she doesn't want to trouble him." Benji Sisko nodded gravely. "Could you… by any chance… try to contact Picard?"

"I can try." Jeana agreed. "But you two have to find a way to shut your gates down. I'll speak with my parents, but I think we can get their agreement to let our group keep a watch on the gates."

"So its agreed then?" Asked Benji.

"Yes, in fact, I think our time and place is much more… er… appropriate than yours." Agreed Jeana.

Which was how Jazra and Dirrol ended up standing guard while Jordan used what senses she had to hook up the very sensitive equipment. "Ask my Reflection if he could make a visor for me will you?" Asked Jordan as she hooked up the sensor equipment. "I mean. If you two get to go through."

Jazra smiled, for sometimes Jordan got antsy about having to rely on others to 'see' things, such as her seeing eye dog and the multiple Braille readers she had on her computers. "This looks like it should do it." The screen came on.

Jordan carefully fed the small video camera through the portal. Sure enough, Jazra could see the people on the other side. "What luck!" Jazra said with a sarcastic roll of her eyes.

"Looks like they're on a planet." Dirrol observed.

/Quite correct./ And something snatched Jazra up in its talons. The last thing Jazra was aware of before she was swept off her feet and through the portal was the mental roars of three separate voices projecting so /everybody/ could hear and the vertigo of being bodily picked up and manhandled. Then she blacked out, falling into a deep, deep slumber.


End file.
